Elle Meets Emily
by Fiona55
Summary: Wow, I don't know where this came from so it's probably not that good. A bit of humor thrown in here and there. Oh, and I suck creating the cases, so please disregard my suckiness. Thanks.


Elle Meets Emily ONE SHOT

Wow, I don't know where this came from so it's probably not that good. A bit of humor thrown in here and there. Oh, and I suck creating the cases, so please disregard my suckiness. Thanks.

*I do not own Criminal Minds.*

Elle Meets Emily

"Guys, this case…I'm not sure if we're going to be able to work it anymore." JJ said to the team at their temporary location.

"Why not? I think we've almost got the guy." Spencer Reid asked, confusion playing on his young face.

"He has another one. They just called. It's Elle. He kidnapped Elle."

"Um, who's Elle?" Emily asked.

"She's who you replaced." Derek Morgan said quietly. Hotch motioned for the police chief to come into the room.

"How many women have you found?" He asked.

"We've found seven out of the nine that he said he has. The last one was just found with Leiram written on their arms. ."

"Wait, another park? Leiram, you said. How is that spelled?" Reid asked, getting up and going over to the dry erase board.

"L-E-I-R-A-M."

"That's it! Leiram spelled backwards is Mariel. Wasn't Mariel Conway in the bar the night of the first disappearance?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. But as far as I know, Kara Johnson was the only one she was around."

"Hold on." Reid said and dialed Garcia.

"Hello, my young genius. How may the pinnacle of supremeness help you today?" Garcia asked.

"Garcia, where did the last eight women go missing?"

"Um, Angela Jones was at the races, Holly Matthews was at a restaurant, Jennifer Cooley was also in a restaurant, Marsha Hulk was at a bar, Katie Jenkins and Lauren Holden were at a movie theater, and Jessica Green and Ella North were in a shopping mall."

"So there would be no way of knowing if Mariel was around them. They all went missing in public places. And he took two women from each place…except the races, where Angela Jones was taken. Is there another race tonight?" Reid asked.

"Yes, at Cape Fields." The police chief said.

"She'll be there. Tonight."

"Prentiss, you need to go. You know what she looks like, but she doesn't know you." Rossi said.

"Yeah, sure. When do I apprehend?"

"She'll try to drug you. That's when. She won't do it with a drink or anything. It'll be by force. We found needle marks on all the victims. Then you'll need to do it." Hotch said.

"Okay. I can do it"

"Elle Greenaway! Can you hear me? My name is Emily Prentiss and I'm with the FBI. Can you hear me?" Emily called into the dimly lit hallway of Mariel Conway's home. She had just been apprehended.

"I'm in the last room on the right." A faint voice replied. Emily motioned for Morgan and Hotch to follow.

"We're coming in." Prentiss said, and moved to let Derek break the door down.

"Derek? Hotch? Dammit, I'm delusional. Well, this isn't good." Elle sighed and slumped back down against the wall.

"No, Elle. You were kidnapped by serial killer Mariel Conway. You're the only one alive." Derek said.

"Huh. Well, who's this?" Elle asked while Derek pulled her up to her feet.

"I'm sorry; I haven't been able to introduce myself. My name is Emily Prentiss."

"Nice to meet you, and I mean that sincerely, but I'm kind of drugged right now, so…I think I'm gonna take a nice ride on an ambulance. See you guys later." Elle said, and was led away.

"So, basically, after I left my little BAU short one beautiful brunette, they found you, and now you have my job?" Elle asked after she woke up in the hospital to find Emily Prentiss and JJ in her hospital room.

"Yeah, that's about it." JJ said.

"Hmm. Well, that's interesting. You know, you look like a lesbian. Are you a lesbian, Ms. Prentiss?" Elle asked.

"No, Elle, I'm not."

"You look like one."

"Um, so, what are you doing these days?" JJ asked, trying to clear away the awkwardness. It was obvious that Elle was very high on some very powerful pain medicines.

"Oh, I work for the CIA now. You know your enemies. Yeah, they rock." Elle said.

"The CIA are not our enemies." Emily said.

"You wouldn't know that by looking at you." Elle said.

"That makes no sense!" Emily said. At that moment, Derek and Reid came in.

"Hey kid…and man." Elle said.

"Is she…you know…high?" Reid asked JJ.

"Very much so."

"Hey Derek, doesn't Emily look like a lesbian?" Elle asked quite loudly.

"Well, I don't think so, but you are entitled to your own opinion." Derek said, obviously trying to stay out of the fight looming.

"Hey!" Prentiss said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"You're supposed to say "'No Elle, she is very straight.'"

"Supposed to say? I don't think you wrote my script, thank you very much."

"I should have. They have us say some stupid stuff sometimes."


End file.
